〈第3期〉某天起床看到一只AUO睡在旁
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 真人恶搞 老虚X闪闪 刷爆蘑菇成田武内
1. Chapter 1

① 陛下穿越到三次元奈须蘑菇的床上

② 各种瞎扯淡请勿认真追究

③ cp：老虚X闪闪

# # #

某日，名作家奈须蘑菇满头冷汗的从睡梦中醒来，一看床头钟，吓，才7点不到。美好的星期天清早没个好觉还被噩梦吓醒，最近没碰到啥衰事儿啊，难道是昨天半夜玩游戏玩的肾腺素上升过度，简直没有人性，你见过哪个宅作家这个点起床的？

"没事，继续睡…"

等等，好像哪里不对啊，可是人都没起床能有哪里不对呢？

可是哪里都不对，蘑菇90度视线一帧帧转动脑袋，旁边这是...是啥？

被子怎么隆起这么一大块，还在动，嗯，难道是邻居养的那只喜马拉雅猫偷窜过来了？

等等，邻居家的那只猫就是怀孕都没这么大，更何况，它还是公的！而且，它也没有金毛。

这不是重点，重点是，这到底是啥？

都是昨晚折腾游戏折腾的太high了，人的脑子都不太清醒了，只是下意识地坐起身扯过被子。

于是，被子下露出一个乱蓬蓬的金色脑袋，因为被子被扯离了方而没法继续蒙住头，下意识地往里面蹭了蹭。

黏黏软软的动作还真有点像隔壁家特会卖萌骗他寿司的猫。

等等！想什么鬼啊？那不是猫啊，那是个人！

"呜嗯…绮礼…不准吵本王…嗯..."被子里的猫，啊不，人，传来闷闷软糯的哼声。

不过，他在说啥？是我在幻听吧。

蘑菇瞬间当机。

被角滑下，奈须蘑菇总算是看清楚了这个突然出现在他床上的不明物体—的的确确是个人。精致光洁的额头，金色蓬乱的头发，他觉得似乎有点眼熟，而且刚才那个人说"Kirei"...

Kirei...绮礼...难道是…不会吧？

"唔…"就像是印证蘑菇心中所想，他身旁的人缓缓睁开了眼，赤红色的双瞳还蕴含着未睡醒的水汽，不过即使这样，也没办法隐藏住其中的威严之气。

"你你你…你是…不不不，我一定是没睡醒，在做梦…快点醒来。"奈须蘑菇摇晃着头，用力地按了捏了一下自己，"嘶…好痛！啊啊啊…不是做梦的话，那、那，那就是我昨晚打游戏打得太累产生幻觉了。"他又用力挤了下眼，再睁开。

正如他所期望的那样，奈须蘑菇没有再看见那个金发的人，因为他的视线直接旋转到了天花板上。

"啊勒？""砰！"

...而且还摔在了冰冷坚硬的地板上，确切的说，是被人从床上踹下了地。

"啊勒啊勒…我…被人从…自己的床上…踹下来了…？"

被踹下床的蘑菇脑子一片空白，躺在地上仰望着苍白的天花板。冰冷的地面紧贴着一层薄薄的睡衣令他打了个寒战，也让他清醒了些，这一切真的不是幻觉。

他这才想起来床上似乎有个人，脑袋僵硬缓慢地转向床头，却发现一只手耷拉了下来。

那是一只很修长的手，每个指节虽纤细却显得有力，不像是女人的手那般纤弱，现在自然地半屈着，这个角度看是完全可以当手模的优美无暇的手。

但这个人指甲却有点长，倒是让人容易联想到猫那样爱挠人的动物。

"呼…嗯…"床上一阵簇动。

似乎想伸个懒腰换个姿势睡，他挪动着身子，耷拉在床边的手渐渐展开，手臂伸得笔直，每个指节都被尽数拉扯着，然后突然又紧紧握成拳，像是猫伸懒腰一样的动作，翻了个身后，那只手便离开了蘑菇的视线。

蘑菇现在绷紧了全身神经卧在地上不敢动，但他听到床上人似乎因为舒适而发出的尾调稍稍上扬的轻哼声，酥酥麻麻的轻音刮过耳膜，蘑菇感觉整个人都不好了，他不由自主夹紧了下肢。

该死的，每个男人都会面临的"早晨"。

床上的人似乎调整好了姿势，背过身把脸埋进被子里，又静静入睡。

一直到床上没什么动静了，蘑菇才蹑手蹑脚的爬起来，扶着床边轻轻转过身。

他咽了口唾沫，心里嘀咕："嘛先不管其他的，总之先确认一下床上的人到底是不是那家伙…"

蘑菇沿着床边以尽量不惊醒床上人的动作缓慢移动到那人面朝的那一面。

没有拉开窗帘，室内光线显得有些昏暗，但他移动到离床上人脸一米多远的时候还是看见了那如同太阳般闪耀的一头金发，他心里大概有数了。

但他还是不死心地想确认些什么，一直移动到金发人面前，终于能看清了那张脸。

虽然有半张脸埋在被子里但仍能窥见那张俊美的面庞，他的眉头微蹙，翘长的眼睫似乎也是金色的，睡梦中随着呼吸有规律的抖动着。

金色的碎发搭在半张脸上，离近一点能听到他吐息的声音，他的气息很炙热也很甘甜，蘑菇忍不住更凑近了一点，有些入迷。

面前的这个人此刻倒像是个熟睡中的天真孩童一般，与自己描绘的那位嚣张戾气的王简直天壤之别。

啊啊，但毫无疑问，面前的这个人也正是他笔下所描绘的、让过去人们怨恨过、也讴歌过的乌鲁克的王—

"吉尔伽美什。"蘑菇也没想到自己会不由自主地喊出他的名字。

他还没来得及反应就觉得不妙，未对上视线但他却已感到一双似蛇般的赤色竖瞳正死死的盯着自己，那是危险的气息。

蘑菇这下子是真的整个人都不好了。

他感觉到整个房间的温度在急速下坠。

蘑菇背后立马沁出了冷汗，他现在离那张只会在作品中出现的完美脸庞只有20公分，20公分！特么的他都忘了这是谁了好吗，那可是他笔下屌翻天的英雄王，偷窥王什么的旺财来一发，现在呼唤众基友来救命还来得及么？！

奈须蘑菇反应过来立马倒退数步摔在地上。

床上金发的人，确切为他笔下创作的英雄王吉尔伽美什无疑。

金发的王看着地上失态的杂碎几眼，坐起身，蓬乱的金发跟带有睡痕的精致脸庞，此刻散发着生人勿近的庞大气势。任何人被惊醒都会心情不爽，更可况是这位不容忤逆的暴君。

蘑菇咽口了唾沫，还好，没有王财砸过来什么都好说，再怎么都要好好打个招呼。

"那个…我说…您..."

金发的王斜视过来，"杂碎，谁准你直视本王的！"

蘑菇则是心想，这口癖，果然没错。

吉尔伽美什扫过四周，已经发现了不对劲，不仅言峰绮礼不在，地点也不是教会更不是哪家让王歇脚的酒店套房。

而且…

从醒来开始，他就感觉不到任何魔力流动，身体却没有任何不对劲。

不确定发生了什么事，身为王的敏锐嗅觉发现这个世界都与他与之所处的世界有着微妙的不同。

"杂种，本王问你！这里是什么地方，你又是什么人？"吉尔伽美什危险地眯起眼，"倘若胆敢欺瞒本王的话，就算将你化为齑粉也不足以赎罪！"

奈绪蘑菇不禁咽了下口水，连之前的硬起也因为这瞪视而软了下去。真不愧是王，好凶…总之，按照这位王的性格来说的话，好好哄着，应该不会死吧？

"我叫奈须蘑菇，这里是我家，哎呀，能请到英雄王来到舍下，真是无上光荣！"奈须蘑菇狗腿地扒在床边，以无比崇拜的目光仰望着床上的吉尔伽美什。

"哦~还算有点见识，知道本王，你是魔术师？"吉尔伽美什慵懒地靠在枕头上，露出精美结实堪比希腊神像的上身。

"不不不，我只是区区一个宅男作家而已，或许是因为我对陛下您滔滔不绝的思慕之情才能有幸如愿见到您的真身。"嘴上这么说着，奈须蘑菇的注意力却早已被吉尔伽美什优美的身体线条吸引走了。呀，真是完美的身材，仅仅是赞美之词也不足以形容。

虽然是自己笔下所描绘的容颜，但是亲眼所见，方能直面那股冲击力。

"哼，伏地之蝼蚁也有其夙愿，你的仰望本王就准许了。"对于蘑菇崇敬的目光吉尔伽美什很是满意，"杂种，本王现在就赐予你为本王准备膳食的荣幸。 把自己收拾好，若是再以此无礼的形象出现在本王面前，可不会被轻易饶恕。"

"无礼？"奈须蘑菇低头看了看自己，身上的睡衣有些凌乱，头发估计也是乱糟糟的，"哎呀，真是失礼，我马上去洗簌一下，换件像样的衣服。"

"真是愚笨的臣民，自己竟然一点感觉都没有吗。因为得见本王的真身而激动流血，此种无礼尚可原谅，但生性愚蠢可没资格当本王的臣下。"吉尔伽美什嘲讽地勾起了嘴角。

"流血…"这时蘑菇终于感觉到有股热流从鼻腔涌出，嘴里还隐约尝到了铁锈味，他用手一摸，果然是红色鲜艳的血液，"哇啊啊！！！对不起对不起， 真是太失礼了！"奈须蘑菇慌忙捂住了自己的鼻子，可恶，他居然看吉尔伽美什的上身太入神，连流鼻血都没发现，简直丢脸死了。

"好了，快退下吧，你蠢笨的模样本王已经看够了。"吉尔伽美什闭上眼，似乎打算再小睡一会。

"万分抱歉！"奈须蘑菇"咚咚咚"地跑去了客厅，好歹现在也是处于危险时期，他可没有忘记首要事情是召唤小伙伴来想办法对付这个最古之王，拿起座机， 他播出了第一个电话—

有急事，找基友！

武内崇光荣当选第一个。

"么西么西，武内君。请马上来我家一趟。"

"你问我啥事...不...稿子我还没写...是英雄王出现了..."

"我才没有玩游戏过多产生幻想...我感兴趣的是160以下的萌loli怎么可能是英雄王...话说咱们不是好基友吗你一定得过来..."

...

搞定完武内，蘑菇一拍脑袋，干嘛要扯吉尔伽美什出现在他家啊，直接让武内快来不就行了，激动过头了吗？好基友武内都担心他的性取向跟精神问题了，这误会简直大了好吗？

等等，一个两个怎么能对付英雄王，必须基友团结，组团战斗！

老虚光荣当选第二个。

"么西么西，虚渊君，请来我家一趟。"

"你写稿子没时间...啊不...是关于吉尔伽美什..."

"好吧，是是是...是吉尔大人，那么为了吉尔大人请你立刻赶来..."

...

成田君也不能忘了他，基友必须同生共死！蘑菇继续跟电话战斗，可是在按下通话键之前，房间传来某位王的吩咐：

"愚民，快将准备给本王的衣服呈上来。"

蘑菇刷地挂掉了电话，朝房间回应。

"请问您...您不需要在睡一会儿吗？"

"哼，本王想尽快了解这个世界，臣子乖乖听从本王吩咐就是。"

"明白了。"蘑菇无语问天，陛下，其实我是你亲爹，当然这话说出来他就见不到今天的太阳了。

唉，以后还要跟这位王相处下去呢。

这位王要了解这个世界...了解世界...了解...我勒个去啊！

按照这位王的属性离知道型月fate还有被爆下黑泥的"真相"还会远吗？

知道他这位"亲爹"就在这儿不会一发旺财送他上天吗...？！

蘑菇冷汗瞬间就下来了。

内心不断的祈求基友们快点过来。

"你还在拖拖拉拉地干什么，快过来！"吉尔伽美什的催促声已经带上了些许不耐，奈须蘑菇不敢再耽误，扯下鼻孔里的纸巾，随意地整理了下衣服头发就又跑回了卧室，"是是，我来了！"

奈须蘑菇站在床前，低着头不敢再直视吉尔伽美什光裸的身体，万一要是再流鼻血的话，丢脸还是小事，如果旺财扑面而来…我还有那么多萝莉没有爱过，一 定不能死在这里啊！

他搔了搔头，谦卑地弯下腰，"实在太抱歉，没有想到愿望居然能成真，我完全没有迎接陛下的准备…衣服什么的只有我穿过的，所以…"

"杂种！你的意思是说让本王穿你穿过的衣服吗？！"吉尔伽美什的声音瞬间提高了八度，奈须蘑菇忍不住脑补了英雄王的头发竖了起来，"不不，我绝对没有这个意思！实在是没有办法，希望陛下能体谅在下的难处。"

"想让本王穿平民穿过的衣服是绝对不可能的！既然你没有适合本王穿的衣服，那么现在马上出去给本王买回来！"

"哎？"已经决定绝对不看吉尔伽美什的奈须蘑菇被惊地抬头直对上了那红色的视线，要死了，给英雄王买衣服…按照他的品味绝对钱包要大出血了，最关键的是万一买不好的话， 还会死得很惨，嘤嘤嘤，小伙伴们快来救命啊！

"你那是什么表情？能为王挑选衣物可是无上的荣幸！"吉尔伽美什表情不善，似乎下一秒就会给奈须蘑菇一个会心一击，再加上个复活不能的Debuff。

"不不不，我只是太感激陛下的厚爱了，呜呜呜…"奈须蘑菇抹了一把泪，他是真的要哭了好吗！"我马上就去…"蘑菇迅速地从衣柜里拉出了套衣服边穿跑去了客厅。

"杂种！敢让本王等太久的话，绝不会轻易饶过你！"

"是~~~"带着颤音的回答从客厅飘过来，没一会吉尔伽美什就听到了开关门的声音，他满意地挑了下眉，"唔，趁着现在无聊，就好好参观一下本王的新住所好了。"等那个杂种买完衣服回来，他一定要好好巡视一下这个世界—他的新庭院。然后英雄王毫不在意地从床上走下来，浑身赤裸、一丝不挂。


	2. Chapter 2

cp：老虚X闪闪

# # #

—

而这边，被蘑菇强力召唤的基友们也相继赶到。

"到了。"一头雾水的正武内崇站在奈须蘑菇的家门口，眉头紧皱，"蘑菇那么急着叫我来，还说什么吉尔伽美什在他家…难道是火速码稿子码得疲劳过度了..."不过他家拖稿挖坑的基友有这么勤劳吗？

"哦呀，这不是武内君吗。"一个熟悉的声音从背后传来，"你怎么也在这里？"

武内崇回过头，"啊，虚渊君，好久不见。是蘑菇叫我来的，这么巧碰上你了。"

"好久不见，我也是奈须君叫来的，好像有什么急事。还提到了吉尔大人，我才放下一堆稿子特地赶过来。"虚渊玄不解地摊了摊手。

两人都是大清早的被蘑菇电话叫过来。

"这样啊，我们先按门铃，等见到蘑菇就知道了。"虚渊玄点了点头，武内崇按着门口的按钮，叮铃铃的门铃声响了几转。

半晌，无人开门。"好像，毫无反应啊？不会是不在吧？"虚渊玄又上前敲了敲门，依然没有人前来应门。

"没道理叫我们过来人却不在家，蘑菇不会出事了吧！之前他给我打电话的时候就语无伦次的！"武内崇着急得把门侧的花盆搬开，"我们拿备用钥匙直接进去吧。"

"好。"虚渊玄退到一边，让武内开门。

随着门打开，一道灿烂无比，连日月都黯然失色的金光射出—

白皙光裸的肌肤，极尽奢华流畅的线条，绯色的凌厉瞳眸，宛如从传说中走出的雕塑般男子立在眼前的玄关中央。

首当其冲的武内霎时间被此等光景亮瞎了双眼，当机在原地。随之其后的虚渊玄则是内心刷屏刷到爆，心里头千万头草泥马狂奔而过， 把奈须蘑菇撞死了一遍一遍又一遍。

奈须蘑菇！有种给我出来，操场上见！

尼玛，你这个伪君子，畜生，人渣，变态！枉你还口口声声说我们是朋友！我特么简直看走眼了！你还指天发誓自己是萝莉控！居然背着我把裸光光的吉尔关在家里！简直魂淡、毫无人性！我就应该用笔扎死你最心爱的萝莉一千次！一万次！

"你们这两个杂种！还要盯着本王看多久！"在虚渊玄脑内暴走跟和武内当机静止的时候，吉尔伽美什已经火冒三丈了，他才不会说刚才听见敲门就站在门前了，但是作为王，怎么能纡尊降贵给杂种开门，于是就站在玄关等了好些时候，本来这么久才来觐见王已经让他很不乐意了，现在，这两个杂种还敢这么无礼地直视他！

"吉、尔…大人…嘤嘤嘤！你受委屈了！"虚渊玄听见吉尔伽美什的声音率先回过神来，含着泪就直接扑倒在了对方脚下，"那个魂淡居然这么对你，我一 定把他扒皮抽筋，虐得死去活来，为你解恨…嘤嘤嘤…"

"你在说些什么，杂种。"听见对方不知所云的胡言乱语，吉尔伽美什不解地忘记了他还要生气，下意识地微微蹙起眉，露出了迷惑的表情来。

"啊啊~~~好萌的吉尔大人…不不，我不能再让这么萌的吉尔大人暴露在光天化日之下了。"虚渊玄突然意识到他们就这样大门大开的站在这里说话，于是立马拔下还插在缩孔的钥匙，窜进门内，"砰"地一声把门关上了。

"啊勒…"武内愣愣地站在门外，虚弱地伸着手，"等等…虚渊君…你是不是…把我忘了？"

孤零零地站在门口武内崇，独自凌乱。

而迫于英雄王的威严泪奔而去的奈须蘑菇，早就忘记召唤过小伙伴这一茬了。

他现在满脑子刷屏求别幸运E，开着车子以漂移般的特效去最近的商业中心为英雄王买衣服，途中闯了n次红灯撞了n次电线杆…被交警记了罚单n次的代价跟家里那位供着的大王分分钟教你做人没得比啊没得比！

至于衣服，他更是想泪眼望天，身为作者他怎么不知道笔下的英雄王是何等品味，贵也就算了，英雄王的品味在三次元能对得上号吗？买不买的到还是大问题，为什么他要跟武内加这么个要命的设定啊，他当初是脑子被黑泥糊了吗？

这种挥之不去的脑残爹妈养坏儿女晚年遭报应的即视感…

扶额，去远的地方挑绝对来不及，回去晚了搞不好迎接他的就是金光闪闪的旺财开门红，蘑菇肉疼的决定刷爆整年稿费把精品店最贵的都买下来，总有一款是那位王的菜吧？！

名作家自带宅属性的奈须蘑菇有生以来第一次在各种品牌服装店以喋血街头的态势疯狂购物，也是有生以来第一次，受到超萌loli店员都们热情的仿佛让人化掉的眼神…

啊，看在萌妹纸的份上，忍了吧…

等蘑菇大包小包飚回家的时候，门口迎接他的是一颗凄凉的大白菜，如此凄凉，是谁家被爱慕女子抛弃的痴情男…等等，脑洞打住！

那不正是他狼狈为奸【划掉】形影不离【划掉】的好基友武内崇么。他都忘掉之前召唤基友的事了，不愧是同生共死的好基友！远在千里【？】之外都能收到我恳切的祈盼，这么快就来拯救我了~

"武内君你终于来了～～～"

—

而此时，奈须宅内。

"吉尔大人！我终于见到你了！啊~多么耀眼而美丽的胴体啊，光是瞥见就足以让人感动地流下泪水，啊啊啊，愚民的眼睛因为直视您已经快要被这光辉刺瞎了 …"虚渊玄夸张地捂住了双眼，但他的手指并没有合拢，兴奋的眼神从刻意留下的缝隙中射出来，"就算此时被您以无礼治罪，愚民也死而无憾了！"

"不错嘛，没想到在区区人类中也有能识得本王魅力的存在。"吉尔伽美什抬起下颌，做出仰望45度角睥睨天下的姿态，他已经完全抛弃了之前的愤怒和疑惑， 彻底沉浸在了赞美中。

"此等美景根本不是人间所有，但凡是有心生物，虽不能言说其美丽，可所受感动却是无与伦比的！唔噗…"因为太过激动而且毫不克制，虚渊玄终于也步上 了奈须蘑菇的后尘—流鼻血了！

"嗯？"王的敏锐力可是非同寻常的，就算被捧得天花乱坠，吉尔伽美什还是很快注意到了对方失礼。

"十分抱歉！愚民的血液不受愚民控制，竟然也忍不住想要出来一睹陛下的芳容！"虚渊玄迅速地捂住了自己的鼻子，将鲜血阻挡在吉尔伽美什的视线之外，" 在陛下面前如此失礼，愚民恨不能以死谢罪！但是…"

"但是？"吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，丝毫没有之前对奈须蘑菇时的嫌弃之意，相反充满了兴趣，眼前这个男人虽然话语谄媚、举止恭敬，可却充满了深重的欲望， 那欲望也并不是猥亵直白的肉欲，而是更深沉的什么…那大概就是，爱欲吧。

想到这里，吉尔伽美什不禁勾起了嘴角，真是有趣，这个男人绝对认识他，可他以前居然毫无察觉，这么刺骨的存在，光是站在他旁边，都可以感受到那意念像浓稠的糖衣缓慢地裹上来。

"但是，相信此间美景陛下绝不会再轻易现于人前，可从此成为绝景简直太可惜了！所以恳请陛下留愚民一条贱命，以传颂陛下的倾世无双！"虚渊玄的两只手 把脸捂得满满的，根本看不见他的表情，不过他心里没有半点打算去传颂的意思，开玩笑，吉尔大人的裸体他可要好好藏在心里。

"说的不无道理。"吉尔伽美什若有所思地看了看虚渊玄，点头答应了，"本王就准了。"

"感谢陛下~"

"好了，把你那双脏手拿开吧，在本王面前还敢遮遮挡挡。"吉尔伽美什并没有看着虚渊玄把手拿开，他转身去了客厅，毫不忌讳地就躺卧在了榻榻米上，"愚民，本王初来这个世界，有很多好奇的地方，你就如实道来，不准有所欺瞒。"

"是，愚民定当知无不言言无不尽。"虚渊玄满心欢喜地蹭到了吉尔伽美什的旁边坐下。

吉尔伽美什眯起了绯红的眼瞳，视线终于投在旁边的人身上。

"愚民，告知本王你的名字吧。"

"鄙人虚渊玄。"得到的是恭敬的回答。

怎么名字听起来跟之前那个愚蠢的杂碎一样古怪，王不打算问这个世界杂种们取名的品味。

"你和之前那个杂种可是对本王十分熟悉。"绯色的视线带着凌厉的审视，口吻更是不容置疑。"没有哪个杂种在未见过本王真容前，对本王如此知之甚深。"

听到此言，虚渊玄也正了脸色，他知道接下来该如何告知这位王，所谓"世界"的真相，他嘴角拉出一丝苦笑。

"鄙人相信，不论怎样的结论，对于常人而言再难以置信，于吉尔大人，一定没有不可承受之事…"

…

门内是怎样的情形，门外的武内跟刚刚割完肉的蘑菇自然不得而知。

这两基友正在上演着感天动地的见面戏码。

"武内君～～～我就知道你一定会来救我的！"涕泪横流的蘑菇童鞋。

"啥？"当完了机但是cpu运行依旧不畅的武内回过神，推开抹着泪的基友，看着他提着大包小包，满脸见鬼的表情。"你怎么在这儿？不对，不是你大清早电话打过来的吗？"

"啊咧…"蘑菇卡了一下壳，他都忘了是他召唤了基友，也忘了自个儿屋里还等着的英雄王呢，啊咧啊咧，这都乱了套了。

武内回过神盯着他家基友："你说，你屋里那个...是怎么回事？"

"你都看到了？！我找你就是为了这事。那...英雄王，还在里面吧？"

武内好半天才消化掉这个事实，艰涩地挤出了一句，"是…同在里面的还有虚渊君…"

虚渊君居然也这么快就到了，蘑菇咽了口口水，一种不详的预感爬上神经末梢，"唉？那你怎么在外面？"

回想起先前的情形，武内眼角一抽，"虚渊君大概是，见到偶像就什么都忘了…"

两人对视一眼，瞬间觉得大事不妙。特么的虚渊玄可是个吉尔厨啊！这会儿还不在跪舔他的吉尔大人顺便倒豆子一样把他们老底都掀光？！

蘑菇一瞬间感觉到了来自大宇宙的森森恶意，咬了咬牙，还是先进去再说吧。但愿虚渊玄那个吉尔厨念在多年基友情分上把嘴把牢一点。

奈须蘑菇慌忙掏出钥匙开门，期间还因为太过急切差点掉到地上，"喀嚓"随着开门的声响，奈须蘑菇和武内崇一起咽了口口水，两人鬼鬼祟祟地探出头，很好，没有旺财。

"陛下，我为你送衣服来了~"虽然十分着急，可奈须蘑菇还没有忘记在吉尔伽美什面前必须得有礼节，这就像是一个到处都立着死亡flag的超难剧情游戏，随时都可能Game Over而且没有存档重来的机会。他小心翼翼地用脚点了点面前的地板，确定没有任何危险后才进去。

武内崇跟在他后面，更是心惊胆战，然而，忐忑不安的两人谁都没发现缓缓合上的门后现出了一张阴郁的脸。

"叛徒！"

"哇啊啊啊！！！"

两人被突如其来的怒吼吓破了胆，那张阴郁的脸瞬间化作一道黑影，将在他前方的奈须蘑菇和武内崇都扑倒在地。

"救命啊！"处于本能，武内崇下意识地拉过奈须蘑菇就挡在前面，只可惜他并不知道自己的幸运值是E-，所以在一秒过后，他被悲惨地压在了最下面。

"叛徒！你居然还有脸回来见我！"黑影紧紧地抓住奈须蘑菇的衣领，将他拎在自己脸前，那狰狞的面部表情简直让人花容失色。

"等等！我要喘不过气来了…你是谁啊？"奈须蘑菇拼死挣扎着，好不容易才推着对方的额头拉开点距离，这才看清黑影的真面目，"虚渊君！这是我家啊，我当然要回来了， 你快放手...咳咳！"

"我绝不会原谅你的！"虚渊玄再次发力将彼此间的距离拉近，"你这个伪君子畜生人渣变态你把吉尔裸光光关在家里你想干吗你特么快说你对我的吉尔大人做了什么是不是loli们已经满足不了你了你这个魂淡没有人性的东西我要用笔虐死你那帮loli我要跟你拼了！"虚渊玄用连他自己也没想到的肺活量，将早就在心中咆哮了无数次的台词全都倒了出来。

"唔噗…"受到近距离轰炸的奈须蘑菇深感自己需要新鲜空气以及赶快去洗个脸，"虚渊君，有话好好说…"

"我跟你这种人无话可说！"

"放开...放..."眼看蘑菇都要阵亡，虚渊玄都没打算放过这家伙。

"说！背着我偷看吉尔的裸体，你还流鼻血了对吧！对吧！"虚渊玄抓着奈须蘑菇开始摇晃了起来，"还有什么好说的！叛徒！！！"

"我哪里是叛徒了！我可是第一时间就召唤你了！你这个无情无义的吉尔厨！你已经忘记我们之间的基友情了吗？"被摇晃地脑袋发晕的奈须蘑菇终于失去了耐心，抓住虚渊玄的双手，不甘示弱地对吼起来。

两人眼看就要对撕起来。"哎哎哎…疼疼疼…你们不要那么投入啊…别忘记我啊…"被两人当成肉垫垫在地上的武内崇痛苦地呻吟，眼睛都翻白了，可没有引起任何人的哪怕一丁点的注意。

"我们之间才没有那种东西！说不定你已经把吉尔这样这样又那样那样了！"

"我是正经的萝莉控！你不可以侮辱我的人格！"

…

"呵欠…还真是吵啊。"本来在客厅等着被拜见的吉尔伽美什在听了好一会以上那些无营养的对话后，明智地决定自己出来接收子民贡上的礼服，"这么无聊的事居然也能争那么久，真是愚民。哦~这件似乎不错嘛。"

翻弄着掉落一旁的衣服袋子，吉尔伽美什似乎找了符合他心意的衣服，"喂！那边的杂种，快住手，来拜见本王的新形象。"开放的乌鲁克王抛弃了内衣裤的存在，直接将中意的衣服穿上了身。

"吉尔大人的新装真是光芒万丈，令人眼前一亮！"听到吉尔伽美什的召唤，虚渊玄果断抛弃了怒气值快要爆满的奈须蘑菇以及最下面奄奄一息的人肉坐垫，满眼放光的瞬移到了王的面前。


	3. Chapter 3

#又名陛下遛狗的美好生活【并不是】#

cp：老虚X闪闪

# # #

吉尔伽美什似乎对身上的这身行头还算满意，虽然跟他之前穿过的相比寒酸多了，但是杂种们拿的出手的估计就这种层次了。

"看来那边那个杂种还有点可取之处嘛。"英雄王一边对着衣服评头论足一边悠闲地坐在窝在榻榻米上。

"不不不，那是因为吉尔大人穿什么都好看，这些衣服换一个人绝对没有如此效果～"虚渊玄蹭坐在吉尔伽美什对面，眼睛就没离开过人家。

这边奈须蘑菇才从被压的喘不开气儿的武内身上爬起来，就看到刚才一脸黑瘴的虚渊玄现在笑的满脸菊花样的狗腿在吉尔伽美什旁边，那灿烂到没朋友的样子差点没闪瞎他的狗眼。

虚渊玄，你这个见色忘友的混账，有了吉尔你就把基友忘在一边！无情无义！你才是叛徒！

啊，你这家伙一定是为了讨好英雄王把我出卖了吧？叛徒！

"虚渊玄，你这个叛徒！"奈须蘑菇冲上来指着虚渊玄的鼻子，满脸怒火。甚至都忘了旁边的英雄王还在。

"我哪里叛徒了，分明是你伪君子！身为loli控居然对吉尔大人出手。"

"你，你血口喷人，你为了吉尔伽美什竟然弃我们多年基友情不顾，见色忘友的叛徒！"

"身为爱的战士，保护吉尔大人是我的使命！你这种伪君子loli控懂什么！"

"…"

两人越吵越凶，武内嗨哟嗨哟地从地上爬起来，眼看着两人就要揪起来，端坐在一旁的吉尔伽美什表情莫测地看着这场闹剧，在瞧清楚这位王身上的行头时武内差点没脑袋直接磕地板上。

那那那不就是UBW线里同款的机车装么！仔细看虽然不一样，但是穿出来效果简直神还原好吗？

如果再有金光闪闪的旺财飞来，一定更加炫酷了吧，武内脑内掀起了高大上的完美画质，哪怕吉尔伽美什不穿内裤效果也不打折扣啊…等等，没穿内裤！

武内眼睛瞟上吉尔伽美什的腰腹跟大腿…鼻子里有点热，随即想到了UBW线的死亡CG，热度又被唰唰而下的冷汗瞬间浇灭。

嘤嘤嘤，他今天不该来的。

不过随即他的自怜自哀就被吉尔伽美什的命令打断了。

"那边的杂种，还像狗一样趴在那儿，快来给本王拉开这两个。"

唉，又是我吗？

绯红不满的视线睨下来，似乎是想说你个杂种这种烂俗的劝架戏码你敢劳烦本王动手！武内都能感到那金色刘海遮挡下的眉头都皱了起来，于是连滚带爬地起来拉开揪骂一团的两人。

"停停啊…我说…"

硝烟在英雄王冷冷的视线中停止，在发出"本王要去逛街"的指令之后，虚渊玄立马狗腿跟随其后，直接将武内跟蘑菇抛于脑后置之不理。

余下两人深感不妙，为了"猪队友"虚渊玄作死的时候不要让自己死的太惨，遂决定表示"臣子衷心跟随"于是也死皮赖脸跟着去。

当然，"神队友"武内君还不忘记发挥早上蘑菇没来及产生效用的一通召唤术，给成田再打了个电话。

# # #

清晨，成田良吾接到了自己的好基友蘑菇的电话，内容大概是有关吉尔君的。可能是有关自己新开的fsf的事情吧。与自己所挖的大坑的数目成正比，成田的性格也是非常地含糊，如果是急事的话等第二个电话打来再过来，再用自己很忙啊之类的借口蒙混过去，慢悠悠地赶过去就好了呢。

于是，成田又用着自己非常日常的性格融入了日常。成田起床，自己的日常处理完，抱起了自己的爱犬，一只白色的小萌犬。"说道fsf，不知道你最近能不能给我新的灵感呢。"以异常怜爱的眼神看着，自己符合、也是唯一符合现充的象征。于是，成田菌拉起了狗链，走进了处于繁华的市中心，人数并不少，但也却没有嘈杂的感觉的一所公园，遛起了自己心爱的狗。

处于日常的成田，完全不知道自己的好基友们正在过着被英雄王当狗遛非常非日常的生活。而自己，也即将成为英雄王狗链所套中的一员。

这一切，都要得益于武内崇的一个电话。

"成田菌，我们这里有些事情自己不能完全料理。麻烦你过来一下。是有关吉尔君的事情。"

第二个电话来了吗，于是成田以自己填坑的速度慢悠悠地堕入了非日常之中。自己最近描写吉尔君的笔触太多了吗，或是以f开头的型月坑太多了，怎么他们都不说我作品的名字呢，成田的心中起了一丝丝小小的疑虑。

而悲惨如此，总得来说，一切都是老虚的错。

"英雄王不愧是英雄王呢，就算是我们选得衣服也显得如此华贵。"老虚一脸痴汉样地看着穿上衣服地英雄王说。

喂！他刚才说句子地时候加上了咕噜这样不怎么妙的后缀吧！话说口水都要流了下来了，不妙！绝对不妙了！身为老虚基友的蘑菇和武内清楚地知道此时的老虚对他们来说十分危险，稍不注意就会将所有的秘密抖露出来，让自己死无葬身之地。

"那是当然，好了，处于异世界的杂种们，别再磨磨蹭蹭的了，带本王好好巡游下你们的世界吧。"英雄王非常完美地将自己周围颤栗的气氛归结于杂种对自己英姿的崇拜。

战战兢兢地上了街之后，英雄王彻底地吸引了人们的目光。

"那个人，闪亮亮地，好帅~"路人女A如此说道。

"诶，这个人有一种二次元高富帅的装逼范儿诶，话说有某个大boss的即视感啊。"宅男B如此说道。

"哇，那个人真的好帅，不过后面为什么跟着三屌丝？"母恩爱狗如此说道。

"太不自信了，以他这种相貌，联谊什么的不带这种死兵也是完全可以抱得美人归的。还故意地摆出了一副高傲的样子，其实是很努力的吧。"公恩爱狗如此说，并且为了鼓励"不太自信"的后来人，挤出了非常灿烂的笑容，并摆出了大拇指。

英雄王微微回头，这人怎么回事，当着自己女友的面前勾引本王吗。长得很暖其实心里却这么爱玩刺激的吗？有趣，于是英雄王也微微回头摆出了一个邪魅地微笑。

"喂喂，刚才的帅哥似乎被我们的儿子打开了新世界的大门呢。"后面的三个屌丝非常地得意，但同时也略有顾虑。"总会被发现的吧，这种事实。"

"这里的世界和本王被圣杯召唤的世界并无什么差别啊。"

"确实如此，因为圣杯的世界就是我们创造出来的啊。"

！！！！！在虚渊玄用着若无其事的口吻说出了惊天秘密的同时，奈须蘑菇和武内崇觉得自己离死期不远了。为什么虚渊玄你非要作死！内心扭曲的你作死就算了，为什么还要带着我们一起死！脑子里进翔了吗？

"你说什么…杂种。口出逛言也要有个限度。"英雄王收起了刚才的好脸色，用着不屑与冷漠的眼神瞅着自带qb装的一个死胖子。

"我也是以防万一，相比吉尔大人看到自己被做成了手办会感到异常地惊讶吧。与那个世界相同的是，这个世界也是有秋叶原的。"

"那就带着本王逛。"即使奈须蘑菇和武内崇没有看见英雄王的表情，声音的力量也足以让他们感觉到来自，自己笔下，上古暴君的寒意。

"成田菌，我们这里有些事情自己不能完全料理。麻烦你过来一下。是有关吉尔君的事情。"在到秋叶原路中上又给到现在还没有现身的成田菌打了个电话。要死一起死，不能缺了你的份。临死前的武内崇感觉到了自己又坑了一位队友的愉悦之情。

于是成田以自己填坑的速度慢悠悠地堕入了非日常之中。

在秋叶原的路上,后面的三个屌丝战战兢兢地跟着，感觉英雄王一路上心情还好，面带着微笑地用他们仨的钱买了一个自己的手办，一个言峰，一个saber手办，放入了自己的王之财宝。一副被别人顶礼膜拜的的感觉真的很不错的样子，虽然他并不知道在这个世界的膜拜就是自己过生日的时候把自己的手办放到了一块廉价的小蛋糕面前。

"用自己的钱买自己公司出的东西来送给自己画的偶像，不能再开心了呢…"虚渊玄露出了花痴脸，顺便感觉自己的屁股被某个屌丝的小粗腿踢了一下。这个腿型，应该是武内崇吧。

"喂，你干嘛踢我，武内。"老虚非常干脆地直接发起了疑问。

竟然连看都不看就知道是武内踢得，难道他们俩发生过什么，不承认自己是腐男的蘑菇心里想。

"竟然连告诉我们一声都没有，就把所有的事情全都说出来了。你不觉得你就这样把我们卖掉了吗？这个是有生命危险的啊。"

"可是依着吉尔大人的个性，不去逛最可能发现猫腻的秋叶原才是最不可能的啊。"

"那也不一定会发现自己的手办吧！"

"发现了我们的名字的话也是一样的吧。"

"不过看样子，英雄王玩得很开心，也许就会饶了我们了吧。"乐天派的蘑菇如此说道。

"那样的话最好不过了。"屌丝武内一边默默祈祷，一边用自己并不大的眼睛瞪向虚渊玄。

"应该不会轻易不会放过我们的吧。"抖m虚渊玄如此开心地想。

眼看夕阳西下，英雄王在黄昏中转头，在夕阳下的金发红瞳异常闪耀，让跟在后面的三个人产生了反倒是自己去了另外一个梦幻般的国度的错觉。

"回家。"英雄王用着异常冷的语气说出了这句话，让它们又被打回了现实。

果然没有饶过我们呢，除了身为抖m体质的虚渊玄，他们都感觉到了死亡来临的恐惧。

此时的成田菌，似乎已经在门口等待多时了呢。

"那我们去买车票吧。"三个屌丝并没有发出异议，但是混入了屌丝群中的英雄王当然会说："本王才不要坐那么不干净的东西！"

可是我们并没有开车来啊！"我们并没有车，能不能请英雄王勉强一下呢？"奈须蘑菇默默地问。

"你也知道吧，这是没有可能的。别问这么可笑的问题。"

蘑菇心里笑道，我就知道你肯定会说不的，毕竟当初你的设定是我写的。"那能不能请您屈尊一下，让我们搭上您的维摩那一程呢。"蘑菇心里已经有着胜算，因为他知道自己笔下的吉尔君是非常喜欢炫耀自己的财宝的，所以表面上是疑问句，其实一直星星眼地等着肯定的回答。

"怎么可能，不要觉得我是你笔下的人物你就能完全了解我。"闪闪一脸嫌弃样，你那种小心眼会逃过本王的慧眼。"当然是本王自己用维摩那，你们自己去坐电车。"

蘑菇感觉到了前所未有的失落，不能尝尝被自己笔下的神器载着走的遗憾溢于言表。

武内崇拉了拉蘑菇的手，"好啦，我们走吧。"

虚渊玄也随着他们的步伐准备向电车口进发。

"等等，那个叫做虚渊玄的杂种，看在你还敢告诉本王的份上，给予你跟随本王的权利。"

老虚心中的严冬立马开出一大朵花，"无上荣幸！"伴着猥琐的声音屁颠屁颠地走在了英雄王的后面。

如果在galgame中，这算是分线攻略了吧？难道是我的好感度比较高？虚渊玄心中莫名狂喜。


End file.
